El Día del Reencuentro
by Bertelsen Soy
Summary: -Es la hora.-Acotó la silueta de Fred en algún momento de la tarde.-Vamos Feorgie.  -Vamos Gredie, Los amo.- Murmuró George nuevamente. Por fín, ambos Gemelos estarían juntos, después de 25 años.


Este es un One-Shoot que se convirtió en una mezcla de emociones para mí. Un reencuentro y una pérdida. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, y espero de todo corazón que ustedes también disfruten leyéndolo.

**El Día del reencuentro.**

La mañana del Dos de mayo del 2023 George y Angelina se dirigían a visitar a su pequeña hija

Roxanne en las afueras del Londres Muggle, en el automóvil iba también su primogénito, Fred II. A todos les hacía ilusión el viaje, su hija y hermana estaba a punto de desposarse con un excelente hombre y esta sería la última vez que verían a Roxanne Weasley, en pocos días su princesita se convertiría en la Señora Maxwell.

Conducía George ya que era el único de su familia que había logrado pasar el examen de manejo sin la ayuda de encantamientos. El camino se volvía cada vez más pedregoso y las curvas más cercanas entre sí. En la última curva que tenían que tomar antes de divisar la casona de la pareja encontraron un árbol caído, que cubría toda la vía y se hallaba demasiado cerca como para dar vuelta o evitar el impacto. Antes de que el automóvil colisionara con la gruesa madera que se acercaba a ellos, George atinó a encantar a su esposa y a su hijo con un 'Protego', que no logró extender hasta él. Tomó la mano de su adorada compañera de vida y le dijo muy dulcemente un:-Te amo.

Algunas horas más tarde, en la habitación 311 de San Mungo se encontraban en su totalidad el clan de los Pelirrojos y sus allegados: Los Potter y Los Maxwell; la mayoría de las mujeres presentes lloraban cerca del inconsciente pelirrojo, abrazando fuertemente a sus esposos e hijos. A penas unos minutos atrás un medimago había ingresado a la abarrotada habitación y apesadumbrado había advertido que las posibilidades de que el Gemelo sobreviviente se repusiera eran extremadamente escasas; la noticia había causado terribles estragos en los presentes, pero la persona que más había sufrido con las palabras del sanador abrazaba a su esposo con enérgicas fuerzas.

-Georgie. George…amor mío, ¿vas a vivir verdad? No me vas a dejar sola, ¿cierto? ¡Todavía no puedes ir a encontrarte con Fred! Todavía no, George. No puedes hacernos esto.-Sollozaba Angelina Weasley mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Angie, querida.-Dijo Molly, un tanto repuesta, tomando a su nuera entre sus brazos para abrazarla dulcemente.- Mi linda niña, si eso dijo el medimago, debemos aceptarlo. Aunque no nos guste a ninguno de nosotros, debemos aceptar que nuestros gemelos estarán juntos de nuevo. En cualquier momento vendrá la enfermera a desconectarlo, y luego de eso cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, en cualquier momento…

-Mamá.-Murmuró Ginny, que reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo de ojos verde esmeralda.- Creo que Ang quiere estar a solas con George antes de que eso ocurra. ¿No creen?

Todos asintieron y salieron lentamente de la habitación, dejando a los 4 Weasley Johnson solos, con la promesa por parte de Angelina de que les avisaría cuando la enfermera llegara para que todos estuvieran juntos en los últimos minutos de vida del pelirrojo. Los hijos de la pareja miraban absortos a su padre, sin poder creerlo, Fred abrazaba a su hermana y lloraban silenciosamente; su madre se dirigió a la cama en la que reposa su esposo y lo abrazó aún más fuertemente.

-George, ¿me escuchas? ¿Puedes levantarte? Despertar al menos unos minutos. Por favor, no creo que pueda vivir sin escuchar tu risa una vez más. Déjame mirar tú alma a través de tus preciosos ojos. Por favor, mira una vez más a tus hijos. No nos abandones así como así.

-Mamá, no creo que reaccione, es imposible…Papá ya no…-Nuevos sollozos rasgaron el pecho de Roxanne, impidiéndole hablar. Todos los presentes estaban seguros de que las palabras de la menor eran ciertas. Era muy poco probable, más no imposible.

-¿Angie…? Ang…-Murmuró la ronca voz de George Weasley, entreabriendo los ojos. Su entristecida esposa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Si George. Tus hijos y yo.

-Y Fred, Angie. Y Fred.-Dijo George, mirando a directamente hacia la pared de enfrente a su rostro, luego añadió, señalando a un punto cercano a su hijo mayor.- Ahí está.

-Si papá, aquí esta Fred, tu hijo. Un poco más hacia la derecha.-Acotó Roxanne.

-No mi niña. Tú tío Fred está ahí. Los está mirando y sonríe.

-Papá, Tío Fred murió, un día como hoy, hace 25 años. Él no está aquí.-Aseveró Fred II.

-Angie, ¿tú si lo ves, verdad?-Preguntó George, sonriendo. Su esposa se paró y se colocó al lado de la camilla de él, mirando hacia la pared. Para luego ahogar un grito.

No veía a Fred, pero si había una brillante e incorpórea silueta brillante.- ¿Fred?-Dijo la morena, sollozando. -Niños, ¿lo ven?

Ambos negaron enérgicamente en respuesta.

-Angie, tengo que irme con Fred.-Dijo George, casi en un susurro.

-No George, no tienes, ni puedes. ¡Fred! Dile que puedes esperar.

-Lo siento Ang.-Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la brillante luz.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Chilló la menor de los presentes.-Sentí algo, por acá.-Señaló a su Tío.

-Fue tu tío, princesa. Tu tío Fred.-Dijo Angelina, caminando hacia la brillante silueta, para abrazarla fuertemente, aunque solo lograra abrazar el aire.- Freddie, te extrañé mucho. ¿Por qué tengo que verte justo ahora? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Eres un idiota, ¿por qué te dejaste asesinar en principio?

-Lo siento Ang.- Repitió la figura.

-¿Es inevitable?

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Con quién hablas?

-Ya te dijo con quien habla pequeño. Con mi hermano, tú Tío Fred. Y sí, está aquí.

-Deja que los abrace.- Dijo Fred. Se acercó a sus sobrinos y su blanca y brillante luz los rodeó a ambos.-Los quiero pequeños, siempre los he querido. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano.

-¿Tío Fred? ¡Mamá, creo que lo escuché!

-Yo también oí un susurro, Roxie.

-Es él.-Contestó Angelina.

-Ang, es la hora. George tiene que venir conmigo.

-¡No Fred! No puedes hacernos esto.-La mujer lloraba de nuevo, sintiéndose destrozada, mientras le hablaba a su incorpóreo amigo y cuñado. -¿Quién va a cuidar de nosotros?

-Yo siempre cuidé de ustedes, y ahora ambos lo haremos.

-No te lo lleves aún, tus padres y tu familia quieren estar cuando él…

-Entonces llámalos querida.- Murmuró George.

La mujer asintió, se asomó por la puerta y los llamó.

-Fred ha venido a buscarlo. Está ahí.-Dijo ella señalando la brillante luz. De los recién llegados, solo Ginny logró verlo.

-Hola Fred.-Fue lo único que dijo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta los exaltaron a todos.

-Permiso, Familia Weasley. Soy la enfermera Cartter. Lamento tener que hacer esto, en verdad.-Se acercó al señor Weasley y le dio la mano, para luego abrazar a la triste señora Weasley. Luego se acercó a las máquinas que mantenían con vida al pelirrojo, y bajo un interruptor, logrando que todas estas se apagaran.- En cualquier momento.-Susurró.

-George, te amamos.-Dijo Hermione.

-Jamás te olvidaremos, Hermano.-Apuntó Bill, sonriéndole.

-Son la mejor familia que nadie puede tener. Los adoro. Gracias por todo. Angie, amor, no estés triste, vive feliz tu vida, sé tan exitosa como siempre has sido. No llores por mí. Mis niños, piensen que su papá está bien, con su tío y con muchos otros héroes. Mamá, tampoco llores mi ausencia. Así lo quiso el destino, quiso que hoy me encontrara con Fred, y eso haré, ¿verdad hermano?

Pasaron largos minutos de silencio, en los que la vida del pelirrojo, como una luz, se iba apagando de a poco.

-Es la hora.-Acotó la silueta de Fred en algún momento de la tarde.-Vamos Feorgie.

-Vamos Gredie, Los amo.- Murmuró George nuevamente.

La brillante figura de su Gemelo se acercó a él y lo abrazó, bañando al moribundo de una purísima y deslumbrante luz. Luego de eso la única maquina que permanecía activada, la que indicaba los débiles latidos del corazón del Gemelo, indicó que este había cedido.

Fuertes sollozos se escucharon por mucho tiempo en la habitación 311 de San Mungo.

La vida de aquel pelirrojo se había agotado aquel terrible día, justo aquel día. Veinte años después, ambos Gemelos estarían juntos de nuevo y para siempre.

George Weasley murió el 2 de Mayo del 2023.

* * *

><p>NA: Fred murió el 2 de Mayo de 1998, por ello, para añadirle dramatismo, su gemelo muere el mismo día 25 años después.

Besos. Espero sus Reviews.

SnapeBlack


End file.
